The Blood to be Repaid
by Chaos-Fyre-Elf31
Summary: In an attempt to thwart Van Helsing, Dracula captures two villagers, Eliska, who has a memory with the count, and her brother Luka. He whisks them off to Castle Dracula, where not all things are as they seem...


**The Blood to be Repaid**

_Title: The Blood to be Repaid  
Author: Chaos-Fyre-Elf31  
Fandom: Van Helsing  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Dracula/OC  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Suspense/Action and Adventure  
Disclaimer: Dracula originally belongs to Bram Stoker...so there you go...  
Distribution: Nada  
Summary: In an attempt to thwart Van Helsing, Dracula captures Eliska and her brother Luka. He whisks them off to Castle Dracula, where not all things are as they seem...  
Author's Notes: Written because the authors felt like co - writing something. R & R!_

**Prologue**

Dark and stormy weather swirled throughout the small country of Romania. Past the depths of the human eyes, a castle stood tall and fierce within the storm. On the topmost part of the tallest tower a dark figure stood, hunched over in thought.

His eyes looked out into the storm, and he saw, thousands of miles away, a small village. His fists were clenched and were beginning to turn a sickly pale. He was certainly a sight to behold on this evening. He appeared to be thirty, in the prime of his youth. His attire was strictly black, with trims of gold here and there. His pants were cut off by boots made of the finest leather. The face was sharp and pale, his features quite startling. His hair was pulled back away from his face in a ponytail, and a glimmer of an earring could be seen on his ear. Perhaps his most startling feature was each of his eyes, which at first look were soft and warm, but suddenly became cold, distant, empty...as if he had no human feelings. That was, perhaps how he would normally look; tonight however, his emotionless face was full of fury.

_ They had betrayed me. _Me_, Count Dracula. After all I'd done for them. _

His thoughts swirled angrily in the head as the storm surrounded him. Dracula began to pace about the ceiling, lost in thought.

_Flashback_

_ "Count Dracula! It is truly a pleasure to see you in our humble village," the round, short man with the tall hat boomed. Dracula looked down at him, and forced a smile._

_ "I can imagine. I haven't come here to make merry chit-chat, however," he paused, his dark eyes flashing," I'm here to discuss a business proposition" The man who called himself Lord Stanislav, twitched his smile for a moment, and led Count Dracula to a house which seemed empty. Dracula sat, his emotions unreadable, and Lord Stanislav began to pace nervously past a grand fireplace. The count smirked._

_ "Do you know why I am here, Stanislav?"_

_ "N-not a thought, count."_

_ "I want to offer my protection to this village," Dracula said. Stanislav paused, and looked at him, uttering a silent chuckle._

_ "Surely you must be joking."_

_ "I am not." Stanislav swallowed deeply._

_ "Why would you want to help us? What could we offer you?"_

_ The count paused for a moment. "Your village is home to a person of great importance to me," he said. _

_ Stanislav looked curiously at Dracula. "A person of great importance?" he asked in shock. "By all means, who?"_

_ "Gabriel Van Helsing, the infamous monster hunter," the count answered, his eyes flashing dangerously as he spoke the name. _

"_My count! Van Helsing hasn't been seen around these parts in such a long time! This wouldn't be considered his home any longer," Stanislav stuttered. Dracula smiled._

"_Precisely. I wish to keep it that way. I will offer you protection of this village," Dracula stood and leaned against the table separating him and Stanislav," if you swear your allegiance to me."_

"_How so, count?"_

"_Your allegiance will be this: Never harbor Van Helsing or any of his companions ever again. They are not welcome here, and if you ever see them, bring them to me immediately. Also," Dracula said, his eyes flashing once more," if I need blood and cannot find it anywhere else, I shall take it from here."_

"_F-from here, my count?"_

"_Yes, from here," Dracula replied in a bored tone. _

"_Now see here, count! Isn't that being a bit crude?"_

_ Dracula reached into his pocket, and Stanislav could see the gleam of a knife._

"_W-what's the knife for?" Stanislav gasped. Dracula smirked once again._

"_I need to know if you are truly willing to make this agreement, and just biting you to get your blood would be a waste. Don't you agree?" Dracula sneered. Stanislav's hands began to shake._

"_How will my blood make this agreement work?" he said. Dracula snapped his fingers, and suddenly written parchment appeared before him. Stanislav quickly read, and saw it was the agreement, all written out. _

"_You will sign this in your blood. If you break the agreement, I shall know of it."_

_ Stanislav gulped, put his left hand forward, and looked away. With a quick swish, he felt hot blood begin to flow out of the cut across his palm. He winced, and Dracula took his right hand, dipped the fingers in the pool of blood, and Stanislav printed his fingertips on the parchment, and signed his name. Dracula smiled, and with another snap of his fingers, the parchment was gone._

"_You should be thankful that I am helping you Stanislav. Good afternoon." With a quick turn, Dracula proceeded out the door, leaving Stanislav shocked in the room. Dracula strode out of the village, and his eyes caught the ones of a young girl. He paused, and studied her. She seemed to be about twelve years old, and she had golden brown hair a little above her waist. Her eyes seemed a mix of hazel and brown, and they bore into him, giving him that odd sensation of being alive. Dracula bowed slightly, and kept on walking. He never liked that feeling._

"_Wait, sir!"_

_ Dracula turned, and saw that the young girl had caught up with him, her hands behind her back. He looked down at her, and a little smile appeared on his cold face._

"_I wanted to give you this," she said softly. In her right hand appeared a blood red rose and a startling white rose. She handed both to him, and he took them, staring at her with curiosity._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Eliska."_

"_That's beautiful…thank you Eliska," the count said, and he turned to leave, leaving the girl flushed with excitement. Dracula smelled the roses, and they bore a sweet scent that intoxicated him. He turned to look at the village once more, and as the snow began to lightly fall, he swore he saw a girl waving at him from the village gates. _

_

* * *

_

Dracula's thoughts whirled like the storm ahead of him. He had made that alliance ten years ago, yet he and the roses she had given him never aged. He'd always thought it strange that a twelve-year old could make him feel…alive again.

Those thoughts were for another time however. As Dracula continued to look at the village, he began to formulate a plan to punish Heracule for protecting _Van Helsing_.

* * *

Xxxxxx

_Notes: The name of the village is Heracule. First chapter will be up soon!_

_-Tracy & Joanie_


End file.
